towfffandomcom_de-20200216-history
Diskussion:Dystopia, Seite 3
Tja, es hat einige Zeit gedauert, aber jetzt kann auch ich meine Bewertung für "Dystopia" abgeben. Und nun, die Story ist nicht gut und ich weiß auch nicht, wo ich anfangen soll zu kritisieren... Denn sie ist absolut unglaublich und es gibt überhaupt keinen einzigen Punkt, wo man den Finger heben könnte! Ich bin einfach nur überwältigt von Deinem fesselnden Schreibstil, damit machst Du die Story verlags- und druckreif! Bei der Handlung kann man nur mit der Zunge schnalzen: Die Sichtweise einer Reporterin, die neugierigsten Menschen überhaupt und die, die immer Skandale und Tücken aufdecken wollen; mit der Charakterisierung der NV hast Du also alles richtig gemacht und die Story in richtige Bahnen gebracht. Du baust langsam auf, schilderst erst ihre Interviews, wie sie mit Leland in Kontakt kommt, bevor es erst dann richtig los geht mit der Geiselnahme. Du bringt spürbare Dramatik und Spannung rein, man fühlt die Anspannung der Charaktere, du beschreibst sie so gut, dass man sich mittendrin in Deiner Geschichte sieht! Dazu findest Du immer wieder eine hervorragende Abwechslung zwischen Handlung und Gefühlswelten, besonders das Kapitel, in dem Rage den Fahrstuhlschacht runterklettert, genial, wie Du dort ihre Erinnerung mit der eigentlichen aktiven Handlung (dem Klettern) verknüpfst, meisterlich! Wenn man das erste Mal auf Deinen dreiseitigen Brocken trifft, ist man natürlich erst überwältigt... Aber ich würde jedem raten, lasst euch nicht von der Länge einschüchtern, es lohnt sich diese Story zu lesen, sie ist umwerfend! Einzig allein hätte man sich noch den etwas größeren Bezug zu BIONICLE, oder in diesem Fall Hero Factory gewünscht, so wirkt die Story ein wenig zu menschlich, ich meine, sie ist jetzt nicht wirklich ganz speziell im HF-Universum angelegt, man könnte das auch als gewöhnliche Story ohne Bezug zu diesen LEGO-Produkten verkaufen, wenn du verstehst was ich meine. Daran hätte man noch feilen können, aber im Verlaufe der Geschichte wird man einfach mitgerissen von Deinem makellosen Schreibstil, der Storyentwicklung, den Charakteren und der Dramatik! Dir ist ein fantastisches Meisterwerk gelungen Garrzo, wovor ich all meine Hüte ziehe und mir sogar noch einen weiteren kaufen würde, nur damit ich damit meinen Respekt vor dieser Story bekunden kann! [[User:Gresh18|'Gresh']][[Benutzer Diskussion:Gresh18|'1']][[Benutzer Blog:Gresh18|'8']] (Admin) 11:01, 31. Jan. 2011 (UTC) 15:25, 3. Okt. 2013 (UTC) Wow, danke erstmal für das große Review, dass du mir da hinterlassen hast! Zuerst möchte ich sagen, dass du mich für einen Moment mit deinem Einführungssatz echt schockiert hattest! Der Witz ist dir gut gelungen, dafür Hut ab ;) Zu "dem makellosen Schreibstil, der Storyentwicklung, den Charakteren und der Dramatik" muss ich sagen, dass das leider nicht so einfach war, wie es vielleicht aussieht. ich habe ziemlich genau ein halbes Jahr an dieser Geschichte geschrieben. Das bedeutet, ich habe sie komplett aufgeschrieben und nicht weniger als dreimal komplett gelesen und überarbeitet und dabei vesucht, jeden kleinen Logikfehler, der mir auffällt zu beheben und jedes Ereignis, das geschieht ins richtige Licht zu setzen, sei es durch foreshadowing oder durch das fehlleiten der Leser. Auf jeden Fall steckt eine ganze Menge Arbeit in der Story, die man wahrscheinlich nicht sofort sieht, weshalb es für mich natürlich auch wichtig ist, zu wissen, dass jemand meine Story auch liest und Gefallen an ihr findet. Außerdem war es nicht gerade einfach zunächst einmal zwanzig Seiten lang "nichts zu tun" und nur die Story aufzubauen. Viel lieber wäre ich natürlich direkt in die Geiselnahme gesprungen, aber das hätte sich am Ende nicht richtig angefühlt. Ach ja, die Entscheidung, die Geschichte aus der Sicht einer Reporterin zu erzählen... Das witzige ist, Dystopia ist eigentlich eine Kombination aus zwei Geschichten. Ich wollte gerne eine Story schreiben, in der die Hf als Geisel genommen wird, weil ich das Szenario einfach interessant fand. Außerdem wollte ich gerne eine Geschichte schreiben, in der alles, was im Anschluss an Entscheidung geschieht, erzählt wird, wofür ich die Idee hatte, dass eine Reporterin versucht, mehr zu erfahren. Letzendlich habe ich die Geschichten kombiniert, weil nur die geschichte der Reporterin zu langweilig zu lesen gewesen wäre. Ich denke beide Storys haben von der Kombination profitiert, aber auch ein wenig verloren, da dadurch insgesamt natürlich Kürzungen vorgenommen werden mussten... Rage im Fahrstuhlschacht war eines meiner ieblingskapitel zu schreiben, einfach weil es mir die Möglichkeit gibt, anzudeuten, wie sie zu dem geworden ist, was sie heute ist, ohne es gleich völlig zu enthüllen. Wenn man sich das Kapitel genau anguckt, kann man mithilfe der Informationen aus einem anderen Kapitel erraten, was genau passiert ist, aber das wird in einem späteren Abschnitt noch genauer erklärt... Und ja, das ist wohl die Schwachstelle meiner Story, zumindest, solange sie in einem Fanfiction-Wiki zum Thema Bionicle/Hero Factory steht, aber das Problem, das ich habe ist einfach, dass ich für meine Geschichten Emotionen brauche und die kann ich nicht schreiben, wenn meine Charaktere metallene Roboter sind oder Protodermis-Masken statt einem gesicht besitzen. Ich habe für meine Geschichte die Grundidee von Hero Factory genommen und sie soweit abgeändert, dass es mir möglich ist, dazu eine Geschichte zu schreiben. Vielleicht ist meine Geschichte nicht einhundert Prozent Hero Factory-treu, aber ich habe genug Geschichten hier gelesen, in denen Charaktere als Menschen beschrieben werden und als Menschen auftreten und nur als Agori oder Matoraner oder Toa oder ähnliches bezeichnet werden, und ich finde, dass meine Geschichte in manchen Dingen dem Quellmaterial sogar ähnlicher ist, als eine solche Geschichte. Also, vielen Dank für dein Review und ich hoffe, du wirst meine Geschichte auch noch mögen, wenn in zweieinhalb Wochen (wenn ich mich jetzt nicht verrechnet habe) der Epilog veröffentlicht wird, der meine Leser mit Sicherheit mit einem grßen Fragezeichen über ihren Köpfen lassen wird... Oder zumindest hoffe ich das. [[Benutzer: Garrzo|'Garrzo']] 15:30, 4. Okt. 2013 (UTC) Ein halbes Jahr, da hat sich die Arbeit aber mehr als gelohnt! Und daran sieht man, wenn man akribisch an einer Story arbeitet, sie um alles perfektioniert und auch nicht davor scheut, sie zu überarbeiten und kleine Makel zu beheben, dann kann man sich am Ende mehr als glücklich schätzen, und all die Zeit und Arbeit, die Du in eine Story investiert hast, wird am Ende belohnt! Du musst wissen, ich habe immer das Problem, dass ich meine Storys nur einmal zur Kontrolle lese und sie dann so im Raum stehen lasse, ich überarbeite und feile eigentlich nie, wenn ich eine Story beendet habe. Vielleicht ist das ja auch einer meiner größten Fehler und genau deshalb ist es nicht ganz unwahrscheinlich, dass "Tales of Time 1" einige unlogische Passagen haben wird. Aber ich bin einfach ein ziemlich ungeduldiger Mensch, ich habe auch meistens den Höhepunkt meiner Story im Kopf und möchte den sofort beschreiben... dabei muss man erst eine ganze Menge Aufbaustoff bieten, man muss wissen, dass der Leser doch keine Ahnung von Deiner Story hat und all Deine Handlungsstränge, Charaktere und Orte muss man doch erst haargenau schildern, erst dann wird daraus eine perfekte Story, wie Du sie hast. Und nochmals zu der Originalstory-Treue: Ich habe absolut kein Problem damit, diese Story hier im ToWFF zu haben, wie gesagt, es lohnt sich sie zu lesen, auch wenn es weniger die klassische BIONICLE-/Hero-Factory-Geschichte ist. Und du hast es ja gesagt, hier im Wiki sind haufenweise Storys, die den Kanon gerne mal vergessen und ihre Charaktere, die eigentlich Wesen aus dem BIONICLE-Universum sein sollten, stark vermenschlichen. Ich bin in meinen Storys nicht gerade Fan davon, obwohl ich auch gerne mal menschliche Einflüsse aufbaue, hauptsächlich in den Gefühlswelten meiner kleinen Protodermis-Helden und -Schurken: Du hast es ja bereits erwähnt, es ist schwierig sich in die Psyche solcher Wesen hinein zu versetzen, deshalb findet man nicht nur in Tales of Time, aber auch in der Zeit-Geschichte Formulierungen wie "das Herz pocht", "ihr Magen krempelte sich um", "ihre Lunge brannte" und das Spektrum kann man noch unendlich weiter führen. Natürlich ist das der Anatomie von BIONICLE-Charakteren nicht gerade wirklich treu, aber man kann und darf Gefühle aus einer Geschichte nicht einfach weglassen, es sei denn, man wählt die Perspektive des neutralen Erzählers, der nun wirklich nichts von Emotionen und Gedanken der Charaktere wissen will, aber ob diese Sichtweise empfehlenswert ist, ist zweifelhaft. Jedenfalls, man könnte -wenn man total kanontreu ist- die Gefühle so BIONICLE-mäßig wie möglich beschreiben, ich hatte das schon in einer Diskussion mit Tuhrak-Kal erwähnt, anstatt schlagenden Herzen hört man ihren Energie-Motor oder was weiß ich, brennen. Aber ich bleibe dann häufig bei der Übertragung von menschlichen Gefühlsbeschreibungen auf die BIONICLE-Charaktere , einfach, weil sich der Leser es besser vorstellen kann und nachvollziehen soll, man kann ja nicht davon ausgehen, dass jeder ein absoluter BIONICLE-Experte ist und davon ausgehen kann, dass Hahli und Co. durch Protodermis-Luftstein-Gemische atmen. Nun dann, auf das Ende von Dystopia bin ich mehr als gespannt und kann es kaum erwarten, bis bei den letzten Änderungen "Dystopia, Seite 3" steht, du machst das wirklich fantastisch und phänomenal! [[User:Gresh18|'Gresh']][[Benutzer Diskussion:Gresh18|'1']][[Benutzer Blog:Gresh18|'8']] (Admin) 11:01, 31. Jan. 2011 (UTC) 13:04, 6. Okt. 2013 (UTC) Waa... hab. Interlude.... unglaublich. Und was mit Heather passiert ist. Und die Geschichte... und die Absichten... ich hab' nichtmal Worte :O --110px|link=Benutzer: Viro13 17:58, 13. Okt. 2013 (UTC) Also, Viro, ich verusche dann einfach mal, trotz deines etwas unzusammenhängenden Kommentars etwas zu erwidern... Zunächst einmal nehme ich das als Kompliment und sag erstmal danke :D Dann zum Thema was mit Heather passiert ist: Na ja, ich hab sie jetzt schon in so vielen Geschichten als Haupt- oder wichtiger Nebencharakter gehabt, dass ich dachte, es wäre ganz gut, sich von ihr zu trennen. Ich finde, ich hab ein ganz gutes ende für sie hinbekommen, oder nicht? Zu den Absichten von Dystopia: Zum einen wollen sie ja die Abschaffung der Todesstrafe, was meiner Meinung nach sehr gut zu Rages Hintergrund passt und dazu dient, zu zeigen, dass sie nicht einfach die generische Terroristenvereinigung ist, die einfach nur den Staat in die Knie zwingen will. Was antürlich nicht dazu passt, ist die Tatsache, dass sie ihre Geiseln erschießen, aber gewisse Opfer müssen natürlich gebracht werden (da Dystopia dennoch keine Ritter in strahlenden Rüstungen sind) Außerdem wollen sie den Rücktritt des Präsidenten. Damit verfolgen sie natürlich noch ein größeres Ziel. Dazu werdet ihr in einer späteren Geschichte vorraussichtlich noch mehr erfahren. Auf jeden Fall weiß ich schon ganz genau, wer dieses Amt als nächstes bekleiden wird (Und nein, es ist niemand, den ihr erraten werdet :D) [[Benutzer: Garrzo|'Garrzo']] 19:04, 15. Okt. 2013 (UTC) Also ich kann durchaus verstehen, wie sich Viro gefühlt hat, nachdem er den Interlude gelesen hat: Vom Inhalt kann man einfach nicht genug schwärmen, Rages Vergangenheit, ihr Schmerz, Heathers Abschied vom Leben, die Dramatik, die in dieser Szene fast schon überkocht. Allerdings muss ich für Kapitel 30 erstmals ein wenig Kritik äußern. Von dem Part war ich ehrlich gesagt enttäuscht, bei dieser angespannten Situation wünscht man sich schon einen etwas tieferen Blick in die Gefühlslage, man möchte NVs Herzschlag hören, die ganze Aufregung, die kam in einer solchen Schlüsselszene irgendwie nicht rüber, zumindest hatte ich das Gefühl. Wo war die Hektik, die man mit verschiedenen Stilmitteln darstellen kann, so zum Beispiel kann der Schreibstil etwas vom Sachlichen abschwenken und ebenfalls sehr aufgewühlt sein, um Deine Leser noch mehr zu packen, wie Du es in den vorherigen Kapiteln schon ohnehin getan hast. Gerade, wo sich alles auf den Schlusspunkt zubewegt, möchte man, will man förmlich in das Finale mit eingezogen werden, diese Überraschungsmomente beim Lesen, komischerweise haben die in dem neusten Kapitel gefehlt. Trotzdem, Dein Gesamtwerk werden ein paar Zeilen schon nicht wett machen, ich meine, es ist ja nur meine Ansicht und vielleicht mögen andere Leser ja doch eher das Übersichtliche, besonders bei Story-Höhepunkten und vielleicht war ich ja nicht ganz bei der Sache, als ich es gelesen habe, diese vielen Alltagsdinge, die einem vom ruhigen Lesen ablenken! Aber ich bin mir sicher, Deine Story ist ein echter Hingucker, ein kleines Juwel, natürlich nichts gegen die anderen Geschichten, Deine jedoch hätte garantiert und absolut die guten alten Monatswahlen gewonnen, würden diese noch existieren. [[User:Gresh18|'Gresh']][[Benutzer Diskussion:Gresh18|'1']][[Benutzer Blog:Gresh18|'8']] (Admin) 11:01, 31. Jan. 2011 (UTC) 19:03, 16. Okt. 2013 (UTC) Zu Heather: Ich finde nicht dass einfach weil ein Charakter lange gelebt hat dieser sterben muss (es sei denn du bist George R. Martin). Ich denke trotzdem, dass es okay war... die Person war bereits völlig am Ende, hat sich nach der Fahrstuhlmission nicht mehr gewehrt und war auch Emotional eher schwach. Ab dem Moment fragt man sich eher ob sie überhaupt noch den Sinn am Leben gesehen hat. --110px|link=Benutzer: Viro13 22:54, 16. Okt. 2013 (UTC) @ Gresh: Ja, kann sein, dass ich durch das häufige Überarbeiten vielleicht ein wenig das Leben aus dem Kapitel genommen habe. Es wird noch Kapitel geben, in denen die Emotionen besser rüberkommen. Und jetzt, wo du es erwähnst: Vielleicht sollten wir die Wahlen ja wieder einführen :D @ Viro: Natürlich muss nicht jeder Charakter sterben, der schon lange dabei ist, aber wenn ich finde, dass es besser für den Chara ist (teilweise aus den Gründen, die du genannt hast), dann sollte er diesen auch töten dürfen :D! [[Benutzer: Garrzo|'Garrzo']] 16:53, 17. Okt. 2013 (UTC) Na ja, es hat bei einer Community, in der nur gut drei bis fünf Benutzer aktiv sind, keinen so großen Sinn, die Monatsabstimmungen wieder einzuführen, zumindest nicht so, wie wir sie kannten. Jadek und ich hatten mal die Idee, die drei Wahlen zum "Projekt des Monats" zu fusionieren, sprich, ein Benutzer nominiert jeweils eine Story und eine eigene Figur, oder einen Charakter-Artikel. Ich würde die Wahlen jedoch nicht mehr in dieser Form austragen, da bräuchten wir Alternativen... Entweder man vergibt sich gegenseitig Preise oder man erteilt Punkte für besonders gute Stories... Man könnte ja ein einheitliches Bewertungssystem einführen und die im Monat am besten bewertete Story wird zum gekürten Artikel, was meint ihr? [[User:Gresh18|'Gresh']][[Benutzer Diskussion:Gresh18|'1']][[Benutzer Blog:Gresh18|'8']] (Admin) 11:01, 31. Jan. 2011 (UTC) 16:28, 20. Okt. 2013 (UTC) Das macht auf jeden Fall mehr Sinn. Jeder kann somit im Monat (oder Zweimonatig) sich bemühen, den besten Artikel zu erstellen und Punkte zu sammeln. Natürlich müsste eine Bewertung aber nicht nur aus einem Satz bestehen sondern schon ein wenig mehr Umfang haben, wie die Bewertungen von dir, Garrzo und mir (zumindest auf Bima's Seite, zu deiner bin ich leider nicht gekommen und Garrzo teile ich alle im RL mit). Jetzt aber zum Ende der Story (-->Garrzo): Wann kommt der nächste Part? :D Es endet natürlich ziemlich offen, mit der Offenbarung von Harry Craw und dem "Tod" von NV... du hast ja schon Pläne, jetzt bin ich gespannt wie es weiter geht! --110px|link=Benutzer: Viro13 15:58, 22. Okt. 2013 (UTC)